To a New Beginning
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Maura faces a hard decision in her life but it all comes down to the answer; will she or wont she leave being Jane's partner and head coroner?


**RIZZOLI AND ISLES:**

**Disclaimer: **This is set after Season 2 Episode 2, when Maura saves the baby.

/

Holding the small baby boy in my arms, I looked down to see him sleeping peacefully. I breathed in the baby scent and smiled, how I wish I could have a baby. If I did, I would name him Mathew Colin Isles, after the half brother that I never knew. Running a finger down the side of his cheek, I felt the smooth baby skin under my fingers, I smiled lightly again.

"Do you have children?". Asked a voice. I looked up and seen his nurse staring at me.

"No I don't". I replied quietly as I stared at the babies now open blue eyes.

"You'd make a wonderful mother". Continued the nurse.

"Thank you". I smiled as I sat down in the rocker and fed the baby.

"You know he's up for adoption?". Continued the nurse. I stopped feeding the baby and stared at the nurse, confused.

"I'm sorry? Wasn't the real father and his wife going to adopt him?". I asked confused.

"He wanted to, but she didn't. So they're not adopting him anymore, poor baby doesn't have a family anymore". Said the nurse as she trailed a finger down his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose.

I looked down while I fed him, taking in his blue eyes, his plump cheeks, small nose and his small hands. I knew one thing; I knew I was going to make this baby my son.

/

It has been a week and half since that day, that day was the best day of my life because I bought the baby boy home with me, whom I did name Mathew Colin Isles. I was awarded temporary custody and I couldn't be happier, I however haven't been at work since that day and Jane is getting pretty angry, well, speaking of Jane.

"MAURA; open this damn door!". Whispered Jane Rizzoli as she knocked on my door moments later. I looked around part of my house and noticed boxes lying around everywhere. Oh dear, I thought inwardly. I looked in the mirror at the door and fixed my hair and took in a deep breath, put a fake smile on my face and opened the door.

"Um hey Jane, what's up?". I asked looking at Jane through the small crack of my door.

"Oh you know, just wondering why my best friend and partner, hasn't been at work?". Asked Jane as she tried to gain entry to my house. I closed the door partially so she couldn't see inside. Jane looked at my confused.

"Um okay, I'm just going to leave". Said Jane. I smiled in relief. She went to leave but then pushing open my door, surprising me. Jane stood at my open door mouth open.

"Um Maura, what's that?". Asked Jane as she pointed to Mathew's crib.

"That my dear detective, is a crib, you know, your mother had one for you and your brother". I replied as I walked in and closed the door behind us. I walked over to the rest of the boxes and pushed them out of the way.

"Dont give me your queer sense of humour, why do you have a babies cot?". Asked Jane again. As if Mathew knew we were talking about him, he started to cry, answering Jane's question.

"I'll be right back". I said answering Jane's question through her look. I walk down the hall to one of the spare rooms that I had changed into Mathews room.

"Shhhhh, it's okay". I whisper as I picked him up, rocking from side to side. I held him in my arms and walked into the lounge.

"Um Maur, isn't that the baby from the hospital?". Asked Jane as she noticed the baby in my arms. I looked at the baby and then back at Jane, I nodded my head.

"Yeah it is, I've been awarded temporary custody, his name's Mathew Colin Isles". I said as I lightly patted Mathew's bottom.

"Colin? You're a mother?". Whispered Jane. I nodded my head.

"Can you hold him whilst I get his bottle? Let's go see Aunty Jane". I said as I handed Mathew to Jane.

"Aunty Jane". Grinned Jane as she happily accepted Mathew into her arms. I made my way into the kitchen and quickly made Mathew's bottle. As I returned to the lounge room, I found Jane blowing raspberries on Mathew's stomach, I smiled.

"Want to feed him?". I asked as I held his bottle out to Jane. Jane nodded and accepted the bottle, feeding him whilst I took my seat on the lounge opposite from Jane.

"So you going to tell me how you ended up with this baby and the real father and his wife didn't?". Asked Jane as she fed Mathew.

"Well, she didn't want a baby that wasn't really hers, and I couldn't stand by and see him without a family". I said as I looked at Jane tearfully.

"He needed a mum and a family, I can give him the mum, but I can't really give him the family, I don't really have a family". I continued. What I said was true, I have a mum and a dad, but even then I barely talk to them.

"That's not true". Said Jane as she stopped looking at Mathew and gave me her undivided attention.

"You do have a family; Korsak, Frost, Frankie, my mum and dad and me, we are your family. We may not biologically be your family but we are your family, got it?". Continued Jane as she stared at me in the eyes. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement, whether I choose to agree or not to agree, Jane is right. They're all my family, they're my work family, but as I look at it, they are probably my real family and not just my work family, they were there for me through everything, even when my real father kidnapped me but didn't really. I sighed and looked over at Jane and Mathew, she was burping him, we laughed just as a huge burp came out of a small babies mouth. I stood up and walked over to the duo and took Mathew, my new baby boy into my arms and rocked from side to side.

"He is definitely your nephew, related or not". I grinned as I rubbed Mathew's back and kissed his forehead. I didn't notice the grin that came across Jane's face.

"You're going to make an amazing mother Maur". Said Jane. From where I was rocking Mathew, I looked up, confused by Jane's statement.

"Why do you say that?". I asked. Jane grinned further.

"You're really good with him, you're a natural". Smiled Jane. I smiled, I hope so. I want to give this little boy something in life that is good, to show him he his loved, even tho his dad doesn't want him and his mums psychotic, he deserves love and that's what I'm going to show him. I just hope I don't screw this up with too much talking.

**Read and review please guys; tell me if I should continue..**


End file.
